


El bonito corazón de Atsumu.

by Gentaro_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Intercambio Navideño 2020, M/M, Time Skips
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentaro_chan/pseuds/Gentaro_chan
Summary: Pregúntale a cualquier persona que significa el amor y te dirá que es algo complejo.Pregúntale a Atsumu Miya lo que significa el amor y te dará una hermosa respuesta.Atsumu se enamoró dos veces en su vida, solo que una le trajo mas problemas que la otra.Regalo para Alejandra Alv, una disculpa por cualquier falta ortográfica o cosa extraña. Espero disfrutes mi humilde intento de angst con final feliz :).
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	El bonito corazón de Atsumu.

**Author's Note:**

> Prepárate para una historia donde tuve que escuchar dos horas de canciones tristes y otras dos de canciones de amor.  
> Aviso que probablemente suba otra parte, desafortunadamente no la termine pero no preocupes, esta parte esta completa y funciona perfecto como one-shot.

**1**

Cuando era niño, su madre le contaba historias antes de dormir. Nada distinto a muchos niños, los gemelos Miya disfrutaban de cuentos sobre; héroes, brujos, magia, princesas y el amor verdadero. Claro que cuando la madre de los gemelos llegaba a la parte melosa de la historia, los niños hacían gestos de asco.

Atsumu no comprendía el amor. En su mente de tan solo 8 años, el amor era algo ilógico, no podía ser posible que al ver a alguien sintieras mariposas en el estómago, probablemente era dolor por comer tanto y los cuentos decían que era amor.

Entonces comenzó a crecer, su mente veía el mundo de una forma distinta. Empezó a jugar voleibol y se enamoró. Comenzó a sentir esas "mariposas", se dibujaba una sonrisa involuntaria en su rostro y quería pasar la mayor parte de tiempo junto a su primer amor. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayoría, él no se enamoró de una persona, él se enamoró del voleibol. Amaba la sensación de la pelota en sus manos, de ver a sus compañeros realizando jugadas geniales, sobre todo cuando los demás reconocían lo genial que hacia sus pases.

A sus cortos 14 años, descubrió que no todos podía amar el voleibol como él. Algunos de sus compañeros no tenían ese gran deseo de ser mejores por lo tanto no demostraban su amor por el deporte. No los culpaba, no todos podía amar como él lo hacía. Por esa misma razón no le dolían los comentarios ofensivos, ni las miradas frías. Si comprendía el sus propios sentimientos, no había razón para explicárselos al mundo, pues bastaba con demostrarlos en una cancha. 

Por un tiempo estuvo bien así, era feliz y se sintió completo. Pero las cosas no son pacíficas por siempre. Al parecer, el destino si hizo el cómico, le dijo en la cara “que tonto eres Miya Atsumu”.

Una grabación, cierto partido de la escuela Itachiyama, cierto jugador de cabello negro con una mirada que decía “aléjate de mí estúpido”, unos remates que hicieron que la piel se le erizara y la sonrisa que pensó solo era para el voleibol apareció. Cuando las imágenes pasaban en el televisor pensó **“quizás el comprenda”** . Decidió que necesita conocerlo, quería saber lo que sentía, deseaba compartir jugadas y técnicas. Tenía que conocer a Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Y de nuevo el destino apareció, o quizás ¿los dioses ?, no tenía la menor idea, pero estaba agradecido.

Un campamento en Tokio marco un antes y un después en su vida.

El primer día conoció a Sakusa, un tipo molesto y que odiaba los gérmenes. El segundo día conoció a Sakusa, el jugador de voleibol, con un talento que no podías ignorar y una habilidad extraña en sus muñecas. Para su tercer día se encontró con un Sakusa distinto, un joven reservado, aunque eso ya había quedado claro, sin embargo, descubrió que también estaba muy solo. Pues, aunque se la pasaba al lado de su primo, su mirada siempre estaba en cualquier parte, sabía que su mente era un mar de pensamientos que Atsumu quería descubrir. Entonces para el cuarto día le pidió a Hoshiumi que se llevara a Komori lejos de Sakusa durante la cena, a cambio tuvo que darle unos bocadillos que había pasado de contrabando, “solo un pequeño sacrificio”. El chico de cabellos blancos accedió, su tarea no fue nada difícil, Komori era un chico sociable.

Con todo el valor que saco de algún lugar se acercó y se sentó justo enfrente de Kiyoomi. Obviamente Sakusa le envió una mirada que podría matarlo, pero el resistió como un campeón.

Le tomo 10 minutos hacer que Sakusa respondiera algo más que monosílabos. En 20 minutos la conversación fluía con normalidad, claro todo dentro de las habilidades sociales de Kiyoomi. En una hora descubrió que Sakusa tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero nadie le había preguntado.

Después de ese encuentro, hacia lo posible por estar cerca del chico pelinegro. Komori al parecer era feliz de que su primo tuviera un nuevo amigo, así que huía cada que tenía oportunidad. Atsumu agradecía eso.

Le gustaba conocer al deportista Sakusa, pero más le gustaba conocer a Sakusa, el chico con hobbies un poco extraños para alguien de su edad, un círculo social bastante pequeño y muchos sueños para su futuro.

Para la última noche de campamento, ambos estaban sentados en el césped, el cómo Atsumu convenció a Sakusa de eso es aún un misterio.

Las estrellas brillaban y el viento frio hacia que las mejillas de ambos se tiñeran de rojo. Era un ambiente muy relajante para ambos y una enorme sonrisa decoro el rostro del rubio. En cierto momento, Atsumu dejo de mirar el cielo, y se encontró con un chico de cabellos rizados con una ligera sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. Tuvo ganas de llorar, no sabía la razón, solo sabía que no estaba triste. Ahí fue cuando su rostro se sintió caliente y su estómago comenzó a hacer cosas extrañas, **“pero que mierda más cliché”**. Se sintió ridículo, pues todo esto, le hacía recordar a las películas románticas de su madre que el tanto desprecio y calificó de irreales.

Algo le dijo que podía intentarlo, que no fuera un cobarde. Jugó un poco con el pasto, arranco unos pocos para quitarse los nervios. Su mano temblaba, se sentía más nervioso que en un partido. Acercó de a poco su mano, no quería asustar a Kiyoomi.

—Miya ¿qué haces?

Atsumu no sabía que decir así que solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza y esperar que Sakusa lo mandara el demonio por invadir su espacio.

Sakusa no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sus nervios se fueron, pues se había perdido en esa mirada. Sakusa no estaba molesto, sus ojos brillaban, eso era una buena señal ¿no?, o quizá Kiyoomi era tan jodidamente hermoso que cualquier expresión le parecía esplendida.

—Yo…yo bueno.

La mano de Sakusa apareció frente a sus ojos. Kiyoomi había girado su vista al frente, solo esperando. Atsumu podría ser despistado, pero no estúpido. Entrelazo sus dedos con delicadeza en esa pálida mano, extrañamente cálida y para ese punto Sakusa brillaba más que la luna.

La mañana que finalizo el campamento Atsumu decidió pedirle a Sakusa su número. Lo llevo detrás de unos edificios, el número de Kiyoomi no era su único objetivo.

—Te llamare todos los días.

—No por favor.

Atsumu se carcajeo y Sakusa solo formo una pequeña sonrisa, “demasiado lindo”, suerte para el que Sakusa no tenía su mascarilla por que pudo apreciar semejante obra de arte.

Una idea muy estúpida paso por su mente, tan estúpida que su cerebro no la proceso correctamente. De pronto sus labios se habían juntado con los de Kiyoomi y tan pronto como los junto se separó.

—Miya…sabes que voy a asesinarte por eso ¿verdad?

—Lo sé.

Así fue como Miya Atsumu encontró un nuevo deporte para él; corredor.

Las llamadas por las tardes con Sakusa podían duran minutos u horas, dependían mucho de lo que Kiyoomi deseaba decirle o que tanto humor tenia para escuchar todo absolutamente todo el día de Atsumu.

Constantemente Osamu lo molestaba, de la nada gritaba cosas como **“Sakusa enserio si te esta amenazando dilo”** o **“¿Cómo puedes escuchar tantas tonterías? Cuélgale”**. Atsumu solo golpeaba la cabeza de su hermano con el objeto más cercano.

Con el paso del tiempo, Atsumu se volvía una persona distinta. El rubio descubrió que los colores podían ser mucho más brillantes, la comida más deliciosa, el aire más fresco y las nacionales mucho más divertidas.

Entre partidos, Atsumu llevaba a Kiyoomi a un lugar donde el ruido fuera lo más minino y las personas no interrumpieran nada.

Le tomaba la mano, le regalaba caricias en el rostro y uno que otro abrazo, pero no se atrevía a besarlo. Aquella vez había sobrepasado un límite y no lo volvería a hacer. Sakusa le había dado otra oportunidad y decidió tomarla.

Sakusa no era muy meloso, no lo tocaba mucho, pero dejaba que el rubio lo mimara tanto como quisiera.

Le gustaba que no había que decir muchas cosas para que Kiyoomi se sonrojara, bastaba con cosas algo simples; **“eres lindo, te quiero, me gustas mucho, déjame estar contigo siempre”**. Palabras cursis que nunca pensó en usar pero que ahora eran constantes solo para ver a un Sakusa Kiyoomi con un ceño fruncido, pero con unas bonitas mejillas color carmín.

La vida siguió su curso y el amor que anteriormente era solo para el voleibol, ahora lo dividía para poder compartirlo con Sakusa.

Como la vida seguía, todo tenía que avanzar y las cosas tenían que dar vueltas.

Una tarde Sakusa no respondió, ni la siguiente tarde, ni las siguientes 3 tres semanas. Hasta un sábado, casi sin esperanzas Atsumu marcó y su corazón se aceleró cuando escucho un **“hola”**.

—Oye… ¿estás bien?, me alegro escucharte.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Puedo obtener una explicación?

—Sí, pero no ahora.

—Eso ¿Qué significa?

—Solo, te daré una explicación después. Lo lamento Miya, pero ya no podemos seguir haciendo esto. Ya no me llames por favor.

—¿Qué?, No, no me hagas esto, no lo acep…

—Perdón Miya, adiós.

—Pero...

La llamada fue terminada y el corazón de Atsumu se había roto. A sus 17 años, descubrió que no todos amaban como él lo hacía, ya fuera voleibol o una relación amorosa.

No intento llamar más, sabía que Sakusa hablaba enserio y lo mejor fue dejar que el destino lo guiara a donde quisiera.

Atsumu estaba triste, era obvio que después de ser rechazado cualquier persona se sentiría deprimida, pero no estaba molesto con Sakusa, él tenía esperanzas, quería creer en Sakusa y en su promesa. Quizá en un futuro Sakusa le daría esa explicación, y como la persona obstinada que era, tomo la decisión de que la obtendría tarde o temprano.

Sin embargo, una mañana de sábado mientras perdía el tiempo en su sala viendo noticias locales, todo lo que pensaba se arruino.

**“Sakusa Kiyoomi decide abandonar el voleibol”**

Una rabia comenzó a crecer en el pecho de Atsumu. Tomo el dinero suficiente y llamó a Motoya para que le diera la dirección de Sakusa. Subió a un tren y casi en un parpadeo se encontraba frente a una enorme casa con el apellido “Sakusa” en la entrada. Inhalo suficiente aire y toco el elegante timbre. Una mujer lo atendió, él pidió hablar con Kiyoomi, la mujer lo hizo esperar. En menos de 10 minutos Sakusa apareció frente a él.

—Quiero mi explicación ahora. —Exigió Atsumu gritando.

—Te dije que sería después, no es el momento ahora. Aunque, de todos modos, quizá nunca pueda dártela. Atsumu olvídate de mí, no me necesitas y yo tampoco te necesito, lo que paso entre nosotros fue un amor de adolescentes tontos.

El rubio tuvo que contener las inmensas ganas de golpear su bonita cara.

—Bien, supongamos que nunca paso, pero no lo dejes, eres genial en lo que haces y lo amas igual que yo. No te hagas esto por favor.

—¿T-tu que sabes de mí? — Sakusa no miraba al armador, veía a todos lados menos a los ojos de rubio.

—Lo suficiente, puedo verlo, tu expresión en este momento me lo confirma. Estas triste, por favor déja…

—No, no Miya. Te lo dije y lo repito, no me busques más, ya no podemos ser nada.

Sakusa le cerró la puerta en la cara. Atsumu apretó los puños y dio la vuelta, sin duda estaba molesto, pero no fue hasta que subió al tren que lo llevaría a casa que sus lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sin parar. Atsumu era una persona fuerte pero no una sin sentimientos.

Algunos años después Atsumu se había convertido en alguien más relajado, espacialmente en relaciones. No salía con persona para tener algo fijo, lo hacía solo para divertirse o pasarla bien un tiempo, ya fueran meses, días o solo una noche.

No es que ya no creyera en el amor, al contrario. Atsumu sabía perfectamente el concepto de amar a alguien y por esa misma razón solo estaba con personas por un tiempo. Atsumu no sentía amor por esas personas, cuando se daba cuenta de eso lo dejaba, no necesitaba forzar algo que no podía dar.

Su vida tomo un buen rumbo. Obtuvo un equipo genial, Osamu estaba cumpliendo sus sueños, conoció personas que se convirtieron en grandes amigos y perdonó a Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Muchos pensarán, ¿Por qué amar a alguien que te había dañado tanto? Atsumu comprendía que quizá era muy estúpido al perdonar a Kiyoomi. Pero siempre que lo pensaba más y más, se daba cuenta que Sakusa fue alguien importante en su vida y no podía ir para siempre con rencor por el pelinegro.

Una tarde antes de salir de la práctica, el capitán Meian los reunió a todos para presentar al nuevo jugador de los MSBY. El corazón le latió como loco cuando Sakusa entró al gimnasio con su mascarilla y una mirada distinta, más calmada y pacífica. Tenía las manos entrelazadas y jugaba con ellas mientras Meian lo presentaba, Atsumu se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso. Cuando la presentación termino tuvo que estrechar su mano. Cuando lo hizo pudo sentir esa calidez que tanto le faltaba, recuerdos llegaron a su mente y casi llora por las emociones que se concentraron en su mente. Obviamente no lo hizo, solo le dio la bienvenida y salió del gimnasio. 

Los días siguientes fueron una completa tortura. La mirada de Sakusa lo perseguía a todos lados. No podía concentrarse totalmente, sus pases eran buenos, pero él podía sentir que no estaba al 100%. Necesitaba terminar con eso, pero antes debía averiguar que es lo que sentía por Kiyoomi. Si bien era cierto que una parte de él le decía que olvidara todo y diera vuelta a la página, otra parte insistía en querer a Sakusa. Se ponía muy nervioso cuando el pelinegro se le acercaba, varias veces perdió la concentración por mirar al chico más de lo necesario y, por último, pero más importante, estaba orgulloso. Veía como Sakusa había mejorado mucho con el paso del tiempo, ver sus remates le causaban una sensación de satisfacción, que sus jugadas se armaran a la perfección hacia que su pecho se sintiera cálido.

Nadie podía culparlo, tenía a los dos amores de su vida en un mismo lugar. Que alguien se apiadara del pobre Atsumu Miya.

Una tarde después de la practica mientras el rubio guardaba sus pertenecías, Sakusa se le acerco. Kiyoomi se acercó despacio, de nuevo jugaba con sus manos. Atsumu ya había notado que estaba frente a él, decidió seguir guardando sus cosas, con suerte Sakusa no quería nada y se iría. Pero Atsumu no tenía mucha suerte pues cuando terminó, Kiyoomi seguía ahí y no se veía con intenciones de irse pronto. Sus piernas le temblaron y lo único que su mente repetía era **“corre”**.

—Miya, ¿podemos hablar?

—No.

Salió del gimnasio a una gran velocidad. Fue directo a un parque cercano y descanso su cuerpo en una banca, cerró los ojos y lleno sus pulmones de aire fresco. Estaba nervioso, quizá no fue la mejor reacción, pero aún no se sentía listo para tener una conversación con Sakusa. 

—Miya

El rubio abrió los ojos, temía que esto pasara, pero ahora ya estaba pasando y necesitaba enfrentarlo porque era una persona adulta. No hubo muchas palabras, solo un **“Por favor”** y una invitación de Atsumu a su departamento.

Al llegar al lugar, el armador ofreció una taza de té y galletas. Sakusa acepto con un ligero movimiento.

Cuando ambos estaban acomodados y con su respectivo té, un silencio se formó, no incomodo solo era el principio de una gran avalancha de emociones y recuerdos.

—Sé que es algo tarde, probablemente ni deberías escucharme, pero…q-quiero darte ahora tu explicación.

De pronto Sakusa se volvió un libro abierto a los ojos de Atsumu. Se enteró de una familia ausente. Un niño que tuvo que crecer solo y rápido. Un joven solitario que recibió amor de alguien maravilloso, pero no supo qué hacer con él. Una persona con inseguridades y miedos de ser insuficiente. Un chico con sueños sobre ser una estrella en el voleibol, pero con un padre demasiado exigente y anticuado que le corto las alas. Un Sakusa que se adentró en la universidad por obligación y que solo contaba los días para salir de ese lugar al cual no pertenecía. También se enteró de un Kiyoomi que se armó de valor, que enfrento sus miedos y decidió que esa no era la vida que deseaba y que no podía continuar así. Una persona fuerte que para seguir necesitaba ayuda, la busco y mejoro para ser ese alguien que Atsumu merecía.

Atsumu se conmovió, porque él tenía mucho amor que dar y ver a Kiyoomi así le partía el corazón, le dolía saber que una persona como Sakusa que necesitaba todo el amor del mundo no le fue dado correctamente, pero el mundo no lo merecía, solo él. Se sintió egoísta ante esas palabras, pero era lo que pensaba, que se joda el mundo.

Los ojos del pelinegro estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerlas. Atsumu sonrió ante eso. Lo tomo de las mejillas y deposito un dulce beso en los lunares tan característicos de Sakusa.

—No te avergüences de llorar. Déjame estar contigo, déjame conocerte más por favor.

Ahí fue cuando Kiyoomi se rompió, dejo que todo el peso que cargaba se fuera. Atsumu lo abrazo y dejo que Sakusa se desahogara. Cuando las lagrimaras pararon, Atsumu limpio los restos con un pañuelo y solo le ofreció una sonrisa a Kiyoomi.

—Te amo Atsumu. Y se tal vez yo no merezca ni un poco de tu amor, pero al menos ya conoces mis sentimientos.

Pero Atsumu amaba mucho, y se alegraba de no equivocarse aquella vez que eligió a Kiyoomi para compartirle su amor. Supo que tenía que proteger a ese ser tan frágil que estaba frente a él, tenía que curarlo de todo el daño que le habían hecho y debía ser el apoyo para el resto de su vida.

—Yo también te amo Omi-kun.

Atsumu amaba el voleibol, a su familia y ahora podía liberar todo el amor que guardo por tantos años para Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Atsumu era amor, y ya sea casualidad o destino, estaba feliz por esperar a su persona elegida.


End file.
